Socia Libereco Partio
The Social Libereco Partio '(''Socia=Social, Libereco=Freedom, Partio=Party) is a political party. It is part of the government of Zardugal. It was founded in December 4165 in Hesperio (Sakvejo). The party was created by students and developed itself into a vital organ in the political body of Zardugal. |ministeries_in_cabinet = |dissolved = Active}} '''History The Socia Libereco Partio was founded in 4165 by a few students from the Hesperio University. Back then, the main reasons for establishing the party was the deteriorating economy. The small party was able to collect enough money and the mandatory amount of signs before the nearest election, which made them electable. This also made them the fastest grown party in the entire history of Zardugal. The first election was a direct battle between the Liberecana Unio and the Socia Libereco Partio. Both parties were set up as fast as possible, because at that time there was no government. The states (Statoj) Sakvejo and Ingomo had chosen massively for the Socia Libereco Partio. The state Unkaso (including the capital city Kostandia) choosed massively in favor of the Liberecana Unio. The only state were it was a close call, was Endiraho. The Socia Libereco Partio had won there as well, but with a small 62/38 advantage against the Liberecana Partio. As a result of the election, Pablo Dominquez Morales became the first president of Zardugal after not having one for 2,5 years. His presidency lasted for 4 years (06/4166 - 06/4170). His presidency was over after the lost elections of June 4170, making Adorinda Laršen from the Liberecana Unio the new president of Zardugal. After that, Pablo Dominquez Morales stepped down as partyleader. His successor was Arsenio Naisero, who is known by his willingness to collaborate. He was never able to make it to the office of Prezidanto. Due to the disappointing results in his last 3 elections, Naisero stepped down as presidential candidate. He officialy announced his resignment in a 1,5 hour during press-conference, with the famous words: I've done everything I could, but sometimes everything is just not enough. Arsenio Naisero was partyleader from 07/4170 to 12/4181, which made him the longest serving partyleader of the SLP at the moment. His successor became Domiano Funes Mori. His magnificant debute was made in the election of 12/4184, were he became the new Prezidanto de la Federacio de Zardugal with the endorsement of the Liberecana Unio. This made Funes Mori the second president ever in the history of the Socia Libereco Partio. The party itself was able to get a respective 83 out of 500 seats in the Nacia Asembleo of Zardugal. Funes Mori is still serving as partyleader up to the present day. His serving period started at 01/4182 and is still going on. History of elected Presidents of the Socia Libereco Partio History of Partyleaders of the Socia Libereco Partio Political Ideologies Every single member of the Socia Libereco Partio has sworn to do everything within their powers to achieve the following main and most important ideologies: ▪ A steadfast and righteous government, to reign Zardugal the best as possible ▪ An economic and ecologic wise future ▪ An improvement in our average income ▪ Creating the best possible education ▪ Levelling the discrepancies in our average income Details The symbol of the Socia Libereco Partio is the Rhino (Esperanto=Rinocero), and is usually shown as the following sign: = �� = It is chosen to be the symbol, because of his perseverance, power and winning mentality. All qualities are, according to the Socia Libereco Partio, crucial to posses to become an important, great and meaningful party.